


Lena and her little patient

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Catheters, DDLG, Daddy Dom Lena Luthor, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena, Doctor Lena, Doctor daddy, Doctor/Patient, Dom Lena Luthor, Embarrassed Kara Danvers, Embarrassment, Erotic Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lezdom, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Omega Kara Danvers, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stirrups, Sub Kara Danvers, TW: Safeword Ignored, Trauma, Vaginal Examination, Wetting, anatomical, surgical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There once was a time when everything was quiet in the tiny world of her department. The faster paced specialities used to call them the accountancy office on the fourth floor. She almost fondly missed those days. Since the law clamped down on the practice of training submissives into servicehood for the highest bidder as a means to pay off debt it had been all systems go. Doctor Lena Luthor, a specialist forensic doctor, just has no idea how her world is about to be cracked open as she heads into work to give the newest little patient on her ward an intimate, private exam. (TW: HARD MEDFET, NON/DUBCON, DDLG, HUMILIATION, LEZ FEELINGS!)





	Lena and her little patient

Lena wasn’t surprised when she got the call. 

It was the first Friday night that she had been scheduled off in longer than she could remember, which was more than slightly irritating, but the young and ambitious doctor was definitely not surprised when the pager buzzed halfway through dinner. Sod’s law, really. There once was a time when everything was quiet in the tiny insulated world of her forensic ward. The other, faster paced specialities used to call them the accountancy department on the fourth floor. She almost fondly missed those days. Since the law clamped down on the practice of training submissives into servicehood for the highest bidder as a means to pay off their debt it had been all systems go. This new, more equal world needed more forensic doctors than there were presently on the registry. Her services were constantly required, not that Lena begrudged it when push came to shove. A few more years of this and the board would no doubt give her an entire institution to run. She was making headway, so the big wigs reassured.

“How many this time?” Lena shook the rain off and hurried down the empty hallway, her coat and handbag palmed off to the young trainee from Danbridge, Doctor Samson, who scuttled beside her. The sleep-deprived intern unfortunate enough to be stuck on the grave shift kept up as best he could beside her, leafing through the mercifully-slender admissions file.

“Just the two so far, Doctor Luthor.” Samson confirmed and came to a halt as his boss pulled on her white lab coat. “The first girl was in bad shape. They sent her downstairs straight away for an echocardiogram, angiogram, the works. I doubt Cardio will be giving her back any time soon. I’ve got the second patient set up in a suite. Full restraints, she’s feisty.” The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

Lena paused as she fixed her stethoscope neatly around her neck. She looked her young, eager trainee up and down. It wasn’t that she disliked Samson but on the list of the top five people she would kick off of a cliff given half the chance, Samson took up at least three spaces on the list on an exceedingly good day. He was just… too unreserved _. _ Lena understood it, how difficult it could be to compartmentalise the primal urge to view the submissives through a sexualised gaze but compartmentalise it they had to. Still, Samson wasn’t the worst by far. His heart was in the right place for the most part, although his lingering stare usually wasn’t. But, Lena could abide it considering he was still so new into his residency. A forensic neuro-programming specialist she would make of him yet.

“I take it you think you’re scrubbing in?” Lena kept her tone measured and cool.

“Well.” Samson pursed his lips. “I submitted the research assignment you asked me to do, all ten thousand words of it and then some.”

“Did you chase the psych evaluation I ordered for the young woman in room four?” Lena folded her arms expectantly.

“They said there was no jumping the line.”

“We decondition and desensitize people who have been trained for sexual servitude, Samson. Time is money. Get my ducks in a row so we can push on with her treatment and I’ll think about letting you scrub in on the next intake.” Lena pushed a small, curt smile and headed down the hallway towards her newest patient. “Oh, and Samson?” She turned over her shoulder to the doldrum, sheepish intern with his hands dug firmly in his pockets. “You did a good job getting the patients brought in and sent to the right place, and for calling me as quickly as you did. I’m impressed. Next time you’re up to bat, I mean it.” She couldn’t help but soften, slightly.

“Thanks, Lena.” His mouth pushed into a shallow smile.

“We’re not on a first name basis, Samson. Never call me that again.” She turned on her heels and became icy cool.

Lena walked through the silent veins of the department until she arrived at the right door. She stopped in the reflection of a window, checking herself over quickly. Her jet black hair was softly coiffed and pushed off her face, like she had maybe styled it but got caught up doing other things before she could finish making it pristine. Her lipstick was a palatable colour, somewhere between a nude pink and salmon tone. She was wearing blush along her slender cheekbones but not too much, just enough to make her green eyes gleam a little brighter in contrast with her makeup. Vanity aside, these were all important things to double-check and preen over before meeting a new patient. Lena knew she was in the business of first impressions. Considering most of her patients were either terrified or completely broken into submission depending on how long they had been kept in the dungeons—as they were colloquially known—it was important that the first face they saw on the road to recovery was one they could trust. A face that was both soft but professionally distant, warm but cool, feeling but unfeeling. Lena knew she ticked all the boxes.

Lena glanced down to the file in her hand and read the brief notes that Samson had put together for her.

The patient was a twenty-three year old female, Kara Danvers, a former college athletic scholarship hopeful before a badly torn ligament took her out of contention. That was when the debts started climbing; for physiotherapy to get back on the glass knee in the beginning; then for snake oils once the physiotherapy only went so far. Lena rubbed the back of her neck and actually felt sorry for the young woman. Her case wasn’t the usual run of the mill opioid addiction or bratty girl who ran up the credit cards and mistakenly thought daddy back home in the suburbs would foot the bill, not that those women deserved it any more or less. Kara just sounded like an innocent bystander, maybe. Lena knew better than to make personal assessments on clinical cases, and so despite her own first take on the situation she pushed the most human parts of herself away and forced herself to be concerned with only the job at hand.

She opened the door to the suite and flipped on the light switch. The patient, Kara, was restrained in a prone, jackknife position on the hospital bed. She was laying in a manner which faintly resembled a nude doggy position with a soft foam cushion shoved beneath her belly. It was degrading. It was embarrassing. It was absolutely necessary in order to prevent the intake patients hurting either themselves or hospital personnel — considering most of them had been conditioned by the dungeon masters to resist law enforcement and medical help at all costs. Kara’s wrists and ankles were restrained with soft padded cuffs while a blindfold remained affixed around her head to prevent sensory overstimulation. It helped to keep patients in the jackknife position for that reason too. The pressure of body weight resting against the abdomen helped soothe the sense of panic that came with having their thighs restrained open for any procedures that may be deemed necessary, like being kept in a foetal position of sorts.

Lena noticed the heightened, fastened rhythm on the heart monitor. Kara was clearly aware someone had entered the room, though she couldn’t see whom the click of high heels belonged to. Lena paused for a moment and watched her patient’s spine push up and down with the heaviness of her breathing. The dutiful doctor walked around and hushed the little patient who had gotten herself caught up in things far too big for herself with low crooning noises, careful not to touch her skin or startle her with direct contact just yet.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Everything is alright, Kara. My name is Doctor Luthor and you’re here with me, safe, in my reconditioning programme.” Lena kept a safe distance as she incessantly reassured the trembling young woman straining against the padded cuffs. “Would you like me to remove your blindfold, Kara?” Lena asked calmly.

The young woman chuntered and whimpered but could not form coherent words. She was a slight young woman, slender but with the dips of muscles flexing each time she strained. Strong girl, Lena thought to herself. It was a fantastic sign, all things considered. She had seen girls come through her doors either grossly malnourished or dangerously overweight depending on the appetite of the buyer they were being trained for. Lena remained hopeful it was a symptom that her new patient hadn’t been kept in the dungeons for any considerable length of time. She clasped her hands and waited for Kara to answer whether she would like the blindfold removed or not.

She would be waiting a long time, Lena realised after another minute of silence.

“Were you taught it was naughty to speak to policemen or doctors?” The girl nodded at that. “Alright,” Lena swallowed, “Can you just nod or shake your head for me when I ask you a question? If you don’t speak you’re not breaking any rules, right?” It earned a quick desperate nod from the blindfolded, tearstained face. “Good girl, that’s a good girl, you’re okay.” Lena exhaled deeply. “Would you like me to remove the blindfold and mouth guard? You’re not going to spit at me, are you?”

Kara nodded.

“Good. Good girl, baby steps.” Lena praised as she unfastened the ties around the back of the Kara’s curled blonde hair. The doctor took a step back and watched Kara’s teary blue eyes adjust to the bright lights, her stare flitting and panicked and frightened. “Go slow, it’s alright, you’re safe.” The little submissive was reassured a bit more.

Kara didn’t nod. She fluttered her eyes closed and inhaled deeply, as if she wanted to believe the words but simply knew better.

“Does anything hurt?” Lena asked.

Her head shook for no.

“Good. Are you allergic to anything?”

The girl shook for no, again.

“Good girl, you’re doing very well so far. Do you need some water before we start?”

A resounding shake for no.

“Alright, you’re a very easy little patient. I should count my lucky stars.” Lena gave a brief, soft smile. “Kara, I’m going to perform an intimate examination now. It might feel scary but it  **won’t** be painful, it’s very important I check you over—” Lena watched two huge, wide green eyes snap open and nearly bulge out of the skull. “Can you try and be very, very brave for me? I’m going to keep you in this nice comfy position on your tummy so you don’t have to watch me work. I’m going to explain everything to you as I’m touching you and all you have to do is be a good girl and try not to fight your restraints because I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Lena held her breath, aware it never went painlessly or quietly with any of her patients.

Despite her instincts, utterly terrified, chewing her bottom lip hard enough to nearly split the skin, the tough little thing shakily nodded. Lena became instantly impressed.

“Good girl, that’s a very good girl.” Lena stroked her patient’s long ginger hair and walked back out of her eyesight.

She snapped on a pair of blue gloves with a loud, thunderous crack. The poor little thing restrained on the bed trembled like her bones were as light as hummingbird wings. The foreign sounds felt like a good place to start and so Lena told her in absolute, unabridged detail everything she was doing. The bottle she was reaching for. The cap she was removing. The shaving gel she was squirting into her hands so it foamed up ready for the blonde, coarse patch of pubic hair on her patient’s mound and the dusting around her exposed anus too. Lena watched her patient grow small and embarrassed, but so far she was being very brave and the doctor appreciated the effort.

Kara finally broke down and cried when a hand found her vagina and coated her with cool, sharp smelling shaving foam. “I know it’s embarrassing, I know. You’ll feel like a new woman. You’ll see.” Lena hoped it was true as she lathered the patient.

Lena carefully shaved the puffy lips that were straining backward and forward with the instinctive, desperate, bucking movement of Kara’s hips. It took some work. The doctor pinched an outer labia with one hand and pulled it apart, shaving the little blonde curls away with the disposable razor. Then, the other side. The slight bubbling of arousal fluids near her vaginal opening did not go unnoticed. Pavlovian response, Lena was sure the girl had been trained to receive direct contact in such a manner despite her own desires. After a few minutes, Lena moved to her bottom and worked as slowly as necessary to stop the fidgeting girl nicking herself. When Lena was satisfied with her meticulous work, more than enough pubic hair bagged up for DNA samples and hormone testing, she trickled water along the crease of her patient’s trembling bottom and gently washed the itchy little clippings from her private areas. Kara’s pudendum was soft and plump, small and pretty like a blooming little flower. The girl was gleaming like new, and Lena felt proud of her work.

“That’s a good girl. Do you feel a bit better now?” Lena asked as she wiped the small fluffy towel between and around her privates. “You did so well, I’m very impressed.”

“I… I…” Kara’s voice croaked with inactivity. 

Lena stopped everything she was doing and leaned in to listen. “Go on, it’s okay,” she whispered.

“Daddy I… I need to take a break…” Kara finally got the low, warbly words out.

“I’m not your Daddy, honey. I’m Doctor Luthor, remember?” Lena forced a small curt smile and finished wiping her inner thighs with the fluffy towel. “And we can’t take a break just yet. Now we’ve started it’s better we get everything out of the way so that you can have a nice long rest after we’re done.”

“Daddy…” Kara stuttered like a broken record, her head craning forward the tighter her hands became around the restraints. “Please… I… I need a break…”

“Kara.” Lena snapped on a fresh pair of gloves with a thunderous crack, her voice a tone that was gentle, measured, but most of all authoritative, “I’m not Daddy. You’re here, safe with me,  okay? I just have to do a few things that feel a little uncomfortable but only because we want to help. You’re doing so well for me.”

The patient wept and managed a small, uncomfortable nod.

Lena grabbed the iodine bottle and a wad of cotton gauze. She explained everything she was going to do to her sweet, brave patient as the cotton soaked up the orange liquid. How the disinfectant was very cold and wet, and that it would be lightly rubbed all over her pudendum, which were the outside parts, and just inside the labia and around the vaginal opening, which were the inside parts, and that she shouldn’t be frightened because Doctor Luthor was going to be very, very gentle. Lena felt the corner of her mouth twitch as the patient’s tight muscles relaxed slightly. The calm, dulcet tone always worked wonders like a little magic trick in and of itself.

Lena wiped the disinfectant around Kara’s vulva to begin with. Her gloved hand moved in a gentle, circular motion until the soft pale lips were coated with dark orange disinfectant. The inner labia were next. Lena swiped through them and grabbed her patient’s propped hip with her other hand to stop the girl bucking. It didn’t help much. It didn’t stop the tears, or the whimpers, or the tight muscles baring down as hard as they could when the iodine soaked cotton pushed just inside of her vaginal opening. But Lena held her steady anyway, thumb pressing gently into the skin on her hip, voice humming that everything was okay, that she was being a very, very good girl.

“Daddy I… I really need to…” Kara’s voice choked and wobbled and came to a crashing halt. “I need to stop…”

“I’m nearly finished, just hold on for me.” Lena rubbed the cool disinfectant around her quivering anus and gave up correcting the nomenclature. “We’re nearly there—”

“Lampshade!” Kara snapped loudly and bucked forward as wet cotton pressed inside the tight neck of muscle at her anus. “Lampshade, lampshade, lampshade!”

Lena continued her work. It was a lose-lose situation. Despite her own personal desires, she couldn’t indulge the safeword because this wasn’t a roleplay or a sexual scene. Things were running behind already. Procedures to do, paperwork to send. It wasn’t something she particularly wanted to explain either. Kara wouldn’t be able to comprehend it, frightened and panicked and bucking her hips hard enough to make the restraints bruise her ankles. No, much better just to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. Lena reached for the small speculum on the metal tray and checked the screw on the side was functioning.

“I’m going to place a speculum inside of your vagina now, we’re going to go very slow and gentle. Once it’s opened up, I’m going to take a few swabs from inside and then we can stop for a few minutes and take a break while I record some notes.” Lena separated her tiny folds, thumbs buried either side of her parted pink lips just to be sure the tools weren’t too big a calibre for the job. Kara’s vagina was small but not untouched, the speculum she had to hand would be fine. Lena drowned out the frantic, desperate repetition as best she could. “It’s okay, you’re alright, we’re nearly done.” She soothed.

Lena was greeted with only the tiniest bit of resistance as she pushed the lubricated speculum inside, just enough that a little pressure on the handle was necessary to open the girl up. There, she exhaled as the duck bills slipped all the way in. That’s a good girl, she thought to herself. Kara’s bucking hips immediately stopped as the screw began to turn, the small mouth of her vagina widening ever so slightly with each turn of the screw, the bills opening her gleaming, pretty crevices for the doctor’s attentive eye. The chuntering, desperate repetition of her sweet little word ceased. She lay still and quiet, accepting the things that needed to happen for her own good, or so Lena assumed was the case.

“You’re doing so well, Kara. It’s all the way inside now, not so bad right?” She turned her attention back to the metal tray of tools containing clean swabs in little plastic bags, all ready to be sent for the labs once the deed was done. Then she heard a slight trickling sound, as if the rain outside had finally started to leak in through the roof.

“S...Sorry. Daddy I’m— I’m sorry—” Lena glanced back at her patient’s propped up hips.

Kara trembled as she wet herself, humiliated, growing smaller with shame, the stream of urine politely dribbling around the sides of the speculum wedged inside her folds and down onto the absorbent pad someone with far more foresight had thought to place beneath her. The doctor sprung into action and shoved a small metal pan between her thighs to catch the fluid. Lena blinked and felt her brow grow heavy. Poor thing, she thought to herself. The franticness of the safeword suddenly made sense. Lena waited patiently until Kara had finished voiding, a hand steadying the pan between her legs while the other rubbed small soothing circles on her bottom.

“It’s okay, it’s alright, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Lena whispered and put the pan out of sight once the girl was finished. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise I’ve seen lots of worse things.” Lena rubbed her hip reassuringly.

“I’m— I’m a bad girl.” Kara’s head grew slack and weighty.

“No, honey.” Lena kept her voice calm and upbeat. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you’re okay, no problems here, baby.” The word slipped out of her mouth before her brain registered how inappropriate it was. Lena clenched her eyes and wanted to kick herself.

“Please don’t…” Kara choked on the words and gasped, suddenly frightened. “Daddy please don’t hit me with the cane…”

Lena rubbed the small of her back and let the girl have her tears, soothing her poor little patient as best she could. “Listen to me very carefully,” Lena said slowly, “I am never, ever going to let anyone hurt you. No more canes, no more beatings ever again.” The thought of all the punishments  she must have endured put rocks in her otherwise steady stomach. “You’re a good girl and you didn’t do anything wrong, can you say it back for me?”

“No… it’s not true…” Kara insisted tearfully.

Lena stopped and exhaled a deep sigh, aware her current plan was a bad idea but too caught up in herself to do anything else. She pulled off the latex glove with a loud snap and clicked her heels around the bed until they were face to face with one another. The doctor crouched down slightly, her expression both calm yet severe. Goodness, a near eight year perfect record and here she was breaking one of her fundamental rules for a girl she had met less than an hour ago. The pretty little thing strapped to the bed didn’t quite know where to look, her eyes peering at the window, then the ceiling, then the cabinets, looking at everything and anything that wasn’t the authority figure kneeling down in front of her. Lena leaned forward and took her face with a hand around each cheek, her thumbs rubbing either side of her jaw until the sweet little patient calmed down enough to meet her intense green eyed gaze.

“You are a good girl and you did not do anything wrong,” Lena repeated herself with a serious, intense glare. “You’re not naughty, and even if you were that would still be okay because you belong only to yourself. No one is ever going to hit you again, not with a cane, not with a belt, not with their hand. I will see to it.” Lena watched the girl hang off of every single word.

Slowly, Kara nodded her head.

“Repeat after me,” Lena cleared her throat, “I’m a good girl and I did not do anything wrong.”

Kara chewed her bottom lip, her eyes suddenly darting away again. Lena waited patiently with a hand rubbing the girl’s pink swollen cheek, the other stroking her long blonde hair, still as a statue the entire time. For a minute it looked like the patient might work up the courage. God knows she looked like she wanted to. Her mouth would open and then pause, the words stuck in her gulping throat, and then slowly she would close her mouth again as if her inability to speak was both a personal and profound failure.

On and on the torture went until Lena realised her newest girl just wasn’t there yet.

“It’s okay,” Lena hushed. “So long as you know, that’s all that matters.”

Kara nodded meekly.

“I really need to examine you before we can finish up for the night. Would it help if I gave you something to make you go to sleep? I promise you’ll be very safe, you’ll wake up tomorrow fresh as a daisy and I’ll be the first face you see. No more restraints.” Lena nodded to the pink welts on her wrists where she had pulled the cuffs taut.

“Please Daddy,” Kara whispered and closed her eyes shamefully.

 

…

 

The hallway outside swirled with the constant steady of orderlies pushing laundry carts, taking time to get wherever they were going. Nurses arriving early to get a jump start on the morning shift, clipboards tucked under arm as the supplies were checked and the nursing station manned. Outside the world was still dark and purple, the sun barely yawning awake. Lena empathised, her rare Friday night off had now somehow become her Saturday morning early shift. There would be phone calls once her brother realised she wasn’t turning up to the park gates for their morning jog. Fuck it, she decided with little resentment. This was more important.

She had given Kara something potent enough to put her down and keep her down for at least a few hours. Lena sent her to sleep with promises that she would have lovely dreams, stroking her head the entire time. The doctor even went so far as to remove the restraints and begin the process of rolling Kara on her spine while she was still drifting as if she were tucking her into bed, just so Kara had absolutely no reservations about what was happening to her. It was all very soft compared to the usual, clinical order of things. Of course now that the patient was unconscious with her legs strained open in a set of raised stirrups, Lena felt able to stretch her wings. She turned on the voice recorder in the pocket of her lab coat and set back to work.

Lena dipped the tip of the catheter into sterile lubricant and spread Kara’s inner labia with two fingers. Her urethral opening was tiny and difficult to locate, like a pinprick between her little pink folds. Lena didn’t have time to clean up any more accidents and so she pressed the catheter into the tightest mouth of muscle and inched it through her patient’s urethral meatus. The catheter came to a stop as it arrived at the proximal urethra, a tiny knot of muscles, much like a gate, located just before the bladder. Lena pressed her shoulder forward, slipping the catheter deeper inside. Bingo, there it was. Urine began to flow into the bag hooked on the side of the bed.

“Good girl,” Lena murmured, patting Kara’s plump gleaming mound. “No apparent scar tissue or fissuring inside the urethra, unlikely the patient has been stretched with sounding devices,” Lena noted for her own records. 

Her fingers formed a V shape and found the flesh either side of Kara’s clitoris, spreading her apart as tight and taut as she could manage. The clitoral hood instantly retreated backwards, barely capable of containing her sizeable gland. “Someone’s a big girl down there,” Lena hummed to herself and smiled at the fat, prominent nerve staring back at her.

That was the wondrous thing about being a doctor, Lena supposed. The ability to read stories in the flesh of another human being. She leaned forward and gently touched the large clitoris bulging between the two fingers that kept her spread apart. It almost looked like a pink kidney bean. Cute, Lena thought to herself. There were no signs of incision or suture scarring, predictable but still very good news. The amount of girls she had seen on her table who had their buds snipped and maimed was a tragedy, one that she could do absolutely nothing to remedy. Kara was thankfully wholly intact, although there was slight divotting around the base of her clitoral nerve.

“Poor girl,” Lena hummed to herself and rubbed her finger hard over the tiny divots to get a better idea of what she was observing. “Ah, there we go. Patient has indenture scarring along the base of her clitoris. Possibly an  alligator clip that was wired to an electrical current, consistent with east coast dungeon practices.” She observed as she released her fingers, allowing the hood to settle back over the large nerve.

Lena pinched and pulled the two little pink labias next, fingers tracing along the edge of each lip, teeth biting the inside of her mouth as she worked. Poor little thing, she thought to herself one again as she finished her assessment. No wonder her labia were so neat and tiny compared to her clitoris. “Patient’s labia have been surgically reduced, the precision and neatness of the suture scarring suggests the handiwork of a professional,” she noted.

Lena pressed two gloved fingers deep inside the vaginal canal and felt around, palpating, hooking her fingers into the spongy gland located on the anterior wall of the vagina. “Hymen absent, possibly through consensual sex before she went to the dungeons.” Lena bit her bottom lip and pushed as deep and hard as she could until her fingertips rested against her cervix, her other hand pressed into the slack thigh for leverage. “No signs of cervical trauma,” she noted, running a finger around the tiny untouched opening.

Lena suddenly felt a deep, hard clench on her fingers.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re alright, little one,” Lena hummed and rubbed the sleeping girl’s inner thigh. Kara’s brow furrowed up tight and hard, as if she were in discomfort even while under the deepest chemical layers of sleep. Lena paused and waited just to be absolutely certain Kara was still anaesthetised. “Brave girl, you’re alright.” She gritted her teeth and fought against the tightening muscles that bore down internally, trying desperately to push the intrusion out. “Patient appears to be involuntarily contracting around penetration to the vagina. Possibly vaginismus, most likely related to sexual trauma.” Lena allowed her fingers to be expelled.

Lena took the swabs she needed and made a note of her observations, no offensive smells, no abnormal discharge, no visual indication of sexually transmitted disease. She remained hopeful this girl would make a full recovery yet. She moved to her anus next. Lena dipped her index finger in sterile lubricant and pressed it against the anus with steady, unrelenting pressure.

God, this girl was tight. Lena could tell it wasn’t involuntary contraction, her bottom was just snug and small. She felt around and pressed her finger against the walls of her anus. “No signs of fissure or scarring—” Lena felt something strange on her fingertip. There was a hard, prominent lump deep inside the posterior wall of the patient’s anus. Unsure of what she was feeling, Lena pressed inside deeper and palpated the hard lump. Whatever it was, it was mobile under the skin. Lena felt it move side to side as she pressed her finger over it. “Patient has a foreign object in the posterior wall of her anus, could possibly be a fragment of something that broke off during penetration. I need to get a better look…” Lena removed her finger and reached for a clean speculum on the tray.

Lena stopped and stared at her spread open, slack thighed, sleeping patient on the bed. She felt slightly sorry for her in ways that transcended the professional. Kara was fast asleep and unaware of the invasive things happening to her body, which was probably for the best all things considered. Lena knew whatever that thing was buried inside of her ass; it was coming out with a scalpel and forceps and heading back to the office with her inside a little jar of saline. Someone was going to be a very sore girl when they woke up, and Lena instantly felt guilty for suggesting otherwise.

“What the hell have they been doing to you, little one?” She hummed to herself with a furrowed brow and scooted forward on her stool. Suddenly grateful that she didn’t have to say the dreaded words, ‘Now this is going to hurt.’

The speculum screw was turned repeatedly until the tiny cavity was forced open wide enough for Lena to get a better view of what she was looking at. The doctor clicked her flashlight and shone it  inside her defenseless ass. Lena knew instantly her patient had recently gone to the toilet, all hopes for a simple order of things immediately went out of the window as she prepared a saline bottle to wash her out with. It was important the site was as sterile and clean as possible. Lena reminded herself to be grateful that at the very least the poor little thing wasn’t awake for any of this. What she didn’t remember couldn’t hurt her.

Fifteen minutes later, the orifice gleaming like new with clean little droplets of water running down her cheeks, Lena shone the flashlight again and got a better look at the hard, moveable lump. It was around an inch and a half long, a tiny incision scar the size of a grain of rice located at the bottom. Whatever it was, somebody had put it there on purpose. Someone  _ specifically _ wanted it out of the way, Lena couldn’t shake the thought. She reached for the scalpel and squirted plenty of iodine on the site until that too was dripping down the patient’s buttocks. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, honey,” Lena murmured to herself and made an inch long incision along the hard lump in the flesh. “Holy shit—” She blinked at the glint of metal hidden underneath the flesh and didn’t know what she was looking at. A rarity, these days.

The doctor pressed a piece of gauze against the incision and stemmed the tiny amount of blood that came out of the wound. She removed it and put a large set of tweezers to work, slipping inside the incision as deftly as possible, wrangled the pincers around the object until it could be prised out of her bottom.

“My god,” Lena mumbled and held the tiny tracking device up to the light. “Whoever you are, Kara, they certainly didn’t want to misplace you.” She glanced to the sleeping girl none the wiser on the bed.

She sutured the girl up carefully, six dissolvable stitches in a neat little row. The wound would need to be cleaned and checked on regularly, a task that Lena was certain would come with plenty of difficulty in and of itself. Lena frequently glanced to the little tracking device in the saline jar, it was about the size of a contraceptive implant, stainless steel with little copper wires either end. She had seen some submissives come through the doors of her department, some who were more valuable at auction than others, but certainly never one valuable enough to the dungeons that a tracking implant was necessary. 

Whoever Kara Danvers was, whatever they had made her into, there was big money involved for someone.

“Doctor Luthor?” Nurse Sally, her favourite nurse out of the whole bunch, appeared at the door with a polite knock. “Doctor Samson is heading home. He told me to check on you, said you’ve been here since ten last night? Do you want a coffee or something to eat?”

“Oh, what time is it now?” Lena blinked and patted herself down for her phone.

“Four thirty.” The nurse pushed a knowing smile; Lena losing track of time wasn’t a new concept. “Go take a nap in the oncall room before you start your shift. I’ll make your patient decent and get her comfortable in a room.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Really? I don’t get paid like one.”

“Do any of us?” Lena scoffed.

“Mmhm. I’m sure your paycheck comes with a few extra zeros. Well deserved, no arguments there, but unless you want to hear the tiniest violin solo I am definitely not the woman to complain about that with.” Sally smirked and walked over to Kara, checking her over with observant eyes. “Poor thing, she must have been in a state to wind up sedated. I can take it from here, you should get some sleep.”

“I don’t think I can,” Lena scratched her head and glanced to the tracking device. “Whoever this girl is, someone has a lot of money riding on her and I can’t for the life of me fathom why…”

“It’s either too late or too early in the morning to get answers to questions like that. Go and get some sleep, I’ll call you if I miraculously find the answer cleaning her up and tucking her into bed.” Sally remained a steady, calm force of sense.

“Listen, this girl—” Lena paused and stood up, rubbing her sore neck. “She’s had a tough night. Can you make sure she is as comfortable as possible, please?”

“I’ll be gentle with her.” Sally smiled softly and patted Kara’s sleeping shoulder. “Go, be gentle with yourself and get some sleep before I start throwing paperwork at you to sign.”


End file.
